<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything With You by Mari_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791481">Anything With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Writes/pseuds/Mari_Writes'>Mari_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Akaashi and Bokuto, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knights - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mage Akaashi Keiji, Magic, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, POV Akaashi Keiji, Prince Bokuto Koutarou, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Writes/pseuds/Mari_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“My prince, you must go on ahead.” Akaashi pushes at Bokuto’s shoulder. “I will do what I can to slow them down, but you…"</p><p>“No!” The prince cries. “There is no way I am leaving you.”</p><p>Akaashi shakes his head. He can’t allow Bokuto to get hurt, or worse. He can’t allow the person he cares about the most to die if he can prevent it.</p><p>After all, it is his duty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bokuaka Week 2020, Days 8 (Fantasy) and 9 (Royal).</p><p>Hey everyone. Here is my final contribution to BokuAka Week 2020. This one was a doozy. I'd forgotten how difficult writing fantasy adventure stories is! Apologies for any inconsistencies in the tenses (they are my Achilles heel in writing). This fic is dedicated to all the new friends I've made during this great week of content. You guys rock!</p><p>If you enjoy this please comment, and share on <a href="https://twitter.com/mari_writes1"> Twitter </a> and <a href="https://mari-writes.tumblr.com"> Tumblr </a>! Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi will never forget the first time he laid eyes on Prince Bokuto of Fukurodani.</p><p>His friends from the mage academy had invited him to go watch a sword fighting tournament taking place not far from the school’s outer wall.</p><p>After Akaashi had finally pushed himself through the throng of spectators surrounding the ring, his jaw had dropped.</p><p>The prince was mid-swing, both of his muscular arms gripping his sword’s hilt as his broad back bent into a graceful arc. He was smiling—golden eyes alight with mischief, white teeth gleaming in the sun.</p><p>He won every round. Akaashi had watched the entire tournament, staying even after his friends lost interest. The prince was competitive but also incredibly gracious and good-natured. Every time he’d won a match he’d bow to his competitor, and give equal amounts of constructive criticism and praise.</p><p>Whenever he did something cool, he would run over and chest-bump one of his knights, who were gathered to one side of the ring in support. Whenever he messed up, however, he would pout, stomping his foot or pulling at his gel-saturated hair.</p><p>He was enigmatic. Goofy. Passionate.</p><p>He was<em> beautiful</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And he still is beautiful, despite the fact he is currently covered in dirt, cloak torn and hair limply plastered to his neck. Light from the nearly-full moon pierces through the cover of trees above, illuminating half of his face, where a short but deep gash has started to ooze a single teardrop of blood down his cheek.</p><p>He wears a terrified and anxious expression as he bends over Akaashi.</p><p>“Akaashi! Oh gods, Akaashi! Are you okay?”</p><p>Wincing, Akaashi tries desperately to breath as pain radiates from his foot and up into his leg. He can’t tell yet if his ankle is broken or merely sprained. All he knows is that everything hurts, and that they <em>have</em> to keep running.</p><p>“I’m… I’m okay,” he hisses, senses completely overwhelmed. He can feel magic welling up in his body, but he can't quite focus enough to allow it to manifest.</p><p>He tries to stand up.</p><p>He whimpers as the pain doubles and he falls forward towards the prince, who catches him out of instinct.</p><p>“Careful!” Bokuto steadies him, eyes wide as Akaashi hops, taking weight off of the foot. “Akaashi, you’re not okay! We have to do something! We can’t just…”</p><p>A terrifying sound—some hybrid between a screech and a howl—reverberates through the forest. They both flinch, aware they don’t have much time before the creatures catch up.</p><p>Neither Akaashi nor Bokuto know why the creatures are attacking. They had been making camp during a journey to Nekoma when without warning, the beasts had descended in a frenzied rage.</p><p>They are multi-colored and none two are alike. Some have fur of varying lengths, while others are more akin to reptiles. A good portion of them are equipped with large claws and a handful are faceless, to Akaashi’s horror.</p><p>The initial battle had spooked away their horses, so they had took to running—in no particular direction, just trying to put as much distance as they could between them and the remaining beasts.</p><p>But now they’re stuck. With Akaashi out of commission, their chances of defeating the remaining creatures through brute force are slim.</p><p>“My prince, you must go on ahead.” Akaashi pushes at Bokuto’s shoulder. “I will do what I can to slow them down, but you…”</p><p>“No!” The prince cries. “There is no way I am leaving you.”</p><p>Akaashi shakes his head. He can’t allow Bokuto to get hurt, or worse. He can’t allow the person he cares about the most to die if he can prevent it.</p><p>After all, it is his <em>duty</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>See, Akaashi hadn’t only romantically fallen for the prince that fateful day three years ago. He’d also been <em>inspired</em> by him. Instead of following the path that everyone expects of a talented young mage, he had enlisted to become a knight.</p><p>It was a grueling process. Akaashi, though a decent swordsmen, had always relied on his natural born talents in magic to get him through life. Not that he hadn’t worked hard; no mage became good without instruction and discipline. But he’d never been passionate about it—or anything, really—until he had met the prince of Fukurodani.</p><p>He had made his way up in the ranks, gradually earning the respect of the other, mostly older knights. He concocted his own fighting style, utilizing his quick thinking and reflexes. He even incorporated some of his magic, teaching himself how to simultaneously parry a sword one-handed while releasing stun charms with the other.</p><p>The prince had been impressed. He had latched onto Akaashi in a way that no one had seen before, insisting that they practice one-on-one every day and involving him in strategy sessions.</p><p>They were a formidable duo. In battle, they worked together seamlessly, with Bokuto taking the brunt of the offense and Akaashi supporting with swift hits and spells.</p><p>The prince had appointed him his second in command, and Akaashi had sworn his undying allegiance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Which is why Akaashi <em>can’t</em> fail now.</p><p>“Please,” he pleads, gripping the prince’s shoulders. “I cannot allow you to stay here just for me. Y-you need to stay alive. Your kingdom n-needs you.”</p><p>“No!” Bokuto says again.</p><p>The creatures’ baying is growing louder. It sounds like they’re coming from multiple directions. Akaashi guesses they will be cornered very soon.</p><p>But Bokuto is not budging. Instead, he takes a deep breath before maneuvering Akaashi until he is leaning against a tree.</p><p>And then he starts stripping.</p><p>Akaashi is aghast. “What are you doing?” He watches in confusion as the prince hurriedly removes his armor piece by piece. His belt, along with his sword and two knives, falls to the ground.</p><p>“Quick, Akaashi! Take off whatever you can! Make yourself as light as possible!”</p><p>
  <em>Ah, so that’s his game.</em>
</p><p>Knowing it is pointless, Akaashi does not argue. He sheds the heavy parts of his outfit and anything extra he has on his person—save the talisman he always keeps in his pocket.</p><p>He looks up to see Bokuto shoving his smallest dagger into a fold of his boot. They make eye contact.</p><p>Akaashi nods.</p><p>In one swift movement, Bokuto lifts him up into his arms. Akaashi grasps the prince’s neck as he charges full speed ahead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The prince is strong. It is common knowledge—not only in Fukurodani but throughout the neighboring kingdoms. He has made a name for himself in tournaments and is considered one of the best fighters on the continent.</p><p>Still, it is <em>ridiculous</em> what Bokuto is managing to do.</p><p>Akaashi is not a small person. While he does not posses the same muscular, <em>godlike</em> build of the prince, he is rather tall and has built up a decent amount of muscle since he began knight training at the age of 16.</p><p>But Bokuto has been running for a good <em>ten minutes straight</em> without lessening his pace or his hold on Akaashi.</p><p>In any other situation, Akaashi would be quite turned on. As it was, Akaashi is in too much pain and too scared to dwell on it. Instead, he tries to concentrate on his magic. If only he could clear his mind—tap into his power source, his connection to…</p><p>As if reading his thoughts, Bokuto huffs: “I hate to pressure you, Akaashi, but we could really use a stun charm right about now!”</p><p>The beasts are still hot on their trail. Akaashi swears he can hear even more of them; perhaps they had sounded a call to their friends. “I’m trying,” he croaks. “Sorry.”</p><p>Bokuto’s grip tightens. “It’s okay,” he says softly, and Akaashi’s heart clenches.</p><p>
  <em>Gods, I love this man.</em>
</p><p>“I need… I need to center myself,” he mutters into the prince’s neck. “My injury… it’s thrown me off balance. I need a moment to center myself, and then I should be able to…”</p><p>“Right.” Bokuto suddenly hikes up Akaashi closer to his chest. “Better hold on.”</p><p>“What do you…”</p><p>The prince breaks into a mad sprint. Akaashi can’t believe it—they are going abnormally fast, faster than he’d ever seen Bokuto run <em>without</em> balancing a 6-foot man in his arms. It seems almost impossible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a while Bokuto slows to a jog. They’ve reached a clearing in the trees, right up against the base of a rocky hill. Akaashi can tell that the creatures are at least five minutes behind them now.</p><p>“Let me go, Bokuto.”</p><p>He is aware of how demanding he sounds to literal <em>royalty</em>, but they have more important things to worry about than informalities.</p><p>The prince carefully puts him down. Akaashi tries his best to balance on the uneven ground, rooting his injured foot to the earth but not putting weight on it. He rubs his palms together, feeling sparks of magic growing beneath his skin. He closes his eyes.</p><p>Magic had always come easy to Akaashi. Not only had he been born with it, but his control of it was impressive from an early age. Most young mages needed to learn how to not let their emotions overwhelm them, lest they release unwarranted power.</p><p>For Akaashi it was the opposite. He knew how to keep his feelings in check. His magic was calculated and precise. It came from his knowledge of the arts and impeccable execution.</p><p>But things could get ugly when his <em>head</em> wasn’t clear.</p><p>Like right now.</p><p>“Um, Akaashi?” The prince is right behind him, a supportive shadow. Akaashi swallows. He tries to think of a strategy, but nothing comes. His fingers are cinders instead of flames. His head is in a fog.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An explosion of noise interrupts Akaashi’s panic. The creatures are breaking through the dense tree line, heading straight for them. A reptilian-like ogre with a ghastly forked tongue is leading the pack.</p><p>Akaashi feels like he’s drowning. There’s nothing he can do. They are backed into a corner. They don’t have weapons. His magic is stunted.</p><p>
  <em>It’s all my fault…</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, two strong arms circle his waist from behind. Bokuto has pushed himself flush to his back—his feet bracing Akaashi’s, taking the weight off of his ankle.</p><p>“You can do it,” Bokuto says into his ear, his voice breaking. “I know you can. You’re the best, Akaashi.”</p><p>Akaashi breathes in deeply and once again closes his eyes. In less than a second he ponders a multitude of memories—his hometown, his friends at the mage academy, the palace where he learned to fight with his fellow Fukurodani knights. He reflects on his love for the man behind him, who he would do anything for, who might not survive this unless Akaashi does something <em>right now</em>.</p><p>Akaashi thrusts his arms forward with his palms flexed, and screams.</p><p>A wave of blue-green light shoots from Akaashi’s hands. His body is an inferno, expelling magic in a way like never before. His own voice, stuck in a piercing wail, sounds completely foreign to him.</p><p>All the while, he can feels Bokuto hugging him to his chest, grounding him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s over in mere seconds. When Akaashi’s light dims, the creatures are nowhere to be seen.</p><p>They collapse backwards. Bokuto lands on the ground with an “Oof” and Akaashi falls into his lap, his limbs suddenly feeling like jelly.</p><p>
  <em>It’s finished.</em>
</p><p>Akaashi feels like crying. Somehow he’d done it—he’ll have to investigate whatever reservoir of magic he just tapped into—and they’re safe. At least for now. The prince is alive, breathing and mostly uninjured.</p><p>They are going to be okay.</p><p>“Keiji.”</p><p>Akaashi’s breath hitches. He blinks, eyes widening at hearing the prince call him by his given name. He’s never done that before.</p><p>Slowly Bokuto turns Akaashi over in his lap so they are facing each other. He cradles him gently. Akaashi can feel his hands shaking. His golden eyes are brimming with unshed tears. “Keiji,” he says again, and breaks into a soft smile. “That was amazing. <em>You’re</em> amazing.”</p><p>Akaashi can't help it. He is too tired, too emotional, <em>too in love</em> with this man to resist doing what he wants. With the small amount of energy he still possesses, he reaches up and grabs the prince’s shirt, pulling him down and crashing their lips together.</p><p>Bokuto melts into the kiss immediately. His fingers grip Akaashi hard as he pulls him closer still, until Akaashi feels like he might break. The prince’s lips are chapped from the cold air but soft and pliant.</p><p>Magic is still flowing through Akaashi, though it has transformed into something passionate instead of destructive. He wonders if Bokuto can feel it, too.</p><p>They move apart, but only a few inches, and stare into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“Wow,” Bokuto breaths.</p><p>Akaashi swallows. “Yeah.” He reaches up, brushing his fingers along Bokuto’s jaw, feeling him shiver. “Koutarou.”</p><p>The prince beams.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They lay there for a while longer, Akaashi attempting to recenter his magic again as Bokuto rubs circles on his back soothingly. Sighing, Akaashi snuggles into his chest. He can’t believe all that had transpired in the past hour. An ambush of ferocious beasts. An exhaustive chase. An explosion of magical power Akaashi hadn’t known he possessed.</p><p>A mutual, wordless confession.</p><p>“We’d better head out,” Bokuto finally says. “I think we’re pretty close to Nekoma, so we might as well keep going.” He chuckles. “Though we’ll be arriving in quite the state.”</p><p>Quite the state, indeed: No horses, no armor or weapons, bruised and broken.</p><p>But alive. Very much alive.</p><p>Akaashi nods. He slides off of Bokuto, who stands and then helps him up. He turns, allowing Akaashi to hop onto his back.</p><p>“Are you ready, Keiji?” Akaashi feels the prince’s strong hands grip under his thighs.</p><p>He leans forward, molding himself to Bokuto's back, arms clinging to his broad shoulders. He breathes in the scent of his hair.</p><p>“For anything, Koutarou. As long as it’s with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If any of you are artists out there... it would make my YEAR if you drew the scene where Akaashi unleashes his power, with Bokuto hugging him from behind. I can clearly see it in my head... I just can't draw lol</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/mari_writes1"> Twitter </a><br/><a href="https://mari-writes.tumblr.com"> Tumblr </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>